stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
2154
Events ;January * 2 January: Lili O'Day makes chicken soup for J. Hayes, an act of kindness that he remembers in his will. ( : Penicillin, Everybody Knows This is Nowhere) * 8 January: Daniel Chang is demoted to Private by J. Hayes, due to being AWOL and for insubordination. ( : Demotion) * 14 January: On the same day, a first version of the is kicked back in time by a Kovaalan particle wake. Also, the first version of the Enterprise meets a second version, and the second is also kicked back in time by a Kovaalan particle wake. Furthermore, the prime timeline version of the Enterprise meets the second version. The timing is such that the three ships are never all together in the same locale. The first version is able to transfer its database to the second, due to the actions of Communications officer Charlotte Mary-Jane Reed-Hayes Archer, a descendant of Malcolm Reed, Jonathan Archer, J. Hayes, Lili O'Day and others. The second version fails to transfer its entire database in time and so any records of the first kick back in time are lost. ( ), ( : Everybody Knows This is Nowhere) ;February * The Xindi superweapon is destroyed. ( ) * 13 February: J. Hayes changes his will and wills Lili O'Day his lucky nickel. ( : Everybody Knows This is Nowhere). Hayes is killed later that day. ( ) ;March * 19 March: Independent filmmaker Carlos Castillo films a documentary about the Enterprise and its response to the Xindi threat. Among others, Jonathan Archer, Lili O'Day, Malcolm Reed, Jennifer Crossman and Maryam Haroun are interviewed. ( : Conversations With Heroes) * 27 March: J. Hayes's will is read by attorney Emily Stone; he gives Lili O'Day his lucky nickel. Malcolm Reed is given a copy of Sun-Tzu's The Art of War. The remainder of his estate goes to the MACO training facility in Atlanta, Georgia on Earth. ( : Everybody Knows This is Nowhere) ;June * 14 June: Travis Mayweather is abducted for a few hours for an odd alien experiment. ( : The Puzzle) * 22 June: Jonathan Archer announces a celebration of Turing/Stonewall Week on the Enterprise, a celebration of diversity and gay rights. ( : The Way to a Man's Heart) * 26 June: As a part of Turing/Stonewall Week, Frank Todd asks Lili O'Day to make a blueberry pie for his boyfriend, David Constantine. ( : The Way to a Man's Heart) * 28 June: To celebrate Turing/Stonewall Week, Lili O'Day makes a blueberry pie for Frank Todd's boyfriend, David Constantine. In gratitude, Private Todd promises to always be last in the chow line, thereby taking the place of J. Hayes, as a comfort to Lili. ( : The Way to a Man's Heart) ;July * 10 July: A disco party is held for the Enterprise and the as Captain Archer is briefly incapacitated by a Nokarid infestation. The microscopic sentient life forms are removed by Richard Daniels and the captain is shown scenes of captains (including Miyang Sulu) of future ships named Enterprise, in an effort to restore his confidence, as the infestation damaged that. This damage was a threat to the timeline. ( : More, More, More!) ;December * 8 December: Charles Tucker III begins to get letters from a finance company, demanding payments on a car that was destroyed in the Xindi attack on Florida. ( : Letters From Home) * A disguised Olathan operative attempts to convince Captain Archer to accept slave labor from Azezans. The captain is alerted to the ruse by his dog, Porthos. ( : The Adventures of Porthos) Births Deaths ;February * Major J. Hayes dies from injuries sustained during a mission to exfiltrate Ensign Hoshi Sato, who had been abducted by Xindi-Reptilians. ( ) Assignments and promotions Category:Timeline